Lost
by MoonlightMystery13.3
Summary: As seen on my profile page, In which the author finds Benny's attitude and willingness to leave Tom to fight the Nekross on his own unrealistic, and shamelessly puts him and Tom through horrible things to change it. This is an AU where Tom and Benny have one last adventure before Benny leaves for MIT. But after it, he probably won't be so keen to leave. No slash, just awesome bros.


A/N: Hello, everyone. I'm so sorry I haven't updated The Pariah. It's been a rough week, and a particularly rough day. I'll go do that right after I post this, and I think you for your patience.

This is a bit of a teaser. I have an amazing idea for a multi-chapter story, and wrote this prequel. I wanted to toss this out there, even though I probably won't update it until school's over. But I'm actually super excited about this story, so hopefully that'll motivate me to write it in a timely manner. You know what would help, though? A couple thoughtful, interesting reviews. I'm don't insist, and I'll update no matter how few reviews I get, but reviews really do to help keep me excited and writing.

For enyone who's actually ever read the story ideas on my page, this is number four in the Wizards versus Aliens catagory: In which the author finds Benny's attitude and willingness to leave Tom to fight the Nekross on his own unrealistic, and shamelessly puts him and Tom through horrible things to change it.

I think that's enough said. On with the fic!

* * *

Benny breathes.

It's so, incredibly loud in the echoing stone cavern that it feels almost rude, like yelling in a cathedral. But Benny doesn't worry much about it; he's got more important things on his mind.

Meticulously, he goes over the stone walls that surround him, trying to ignore the incredulous screaming in the back of his mind about how the entrance he came in through is gone. How he's trapped, without any means of calling for help. Benny tries not to think about it, but statistics roar in his head. How long he can survive this cold. How good his chances are of being found. How likely his odds of making it out uninjured.

None of the numbers look good.

Benny throws back his head to look at the glowing crystals on the roof if the cave, far above his head. He wishes they were brighter, but is thankful and amazed he has any light at all. It would make more sense for the cave to be pitch black. He would be much more vulnerable that way, after all. And yet, perhaps it just wanted to give him a fighting chance.

Benny lets out a shuddering breath, trying to remain calm, and not really succeeding. With his heart in his mouth, he approaches the dark shape crumpled in a corner, heart beating uncomfortably quickly. He doesn't want to know what he's going to find, and yet, he has to know.

Taking a deep breath, Benny heaves the form over, so that it's lying on its back. Eyes closed, because he can't bear to look down, and not see any movement at all, he feels underneath the scarf, and his fingers meet freezing flesh. Whispering something between a prayer and a plea, he searches for a pulse. He waits.

Nothing.

Still nothing.

An icy tear drips silently Benny's face.

Then, finally, finally, the slight bob underneath his fingers, and all he can think is, "thank you," even though he has no idea who or what he's talking to. He sits, silently for a moment, too overwhelmed with gratitude to do anything else. Then, though, he acts.

There's no way out of the cave, not that Benny can see, anyway. Therefore, he needs to keep them as warm as possible. Both are wearing jackets, which was a small mercy, but their coats wouldn't keep them alive for long, not in such freezing temperatures. If Benny were alone, he wouldn't stop moving, but because he needs to keep someone else alive too, he decides their best bet is to bunk down and keep as much mutual heat as possible.

Benny sits, having the motionless body into his lap, and the maneuvering it to lie on top of his. He knows hypothermia is a severe danger. It's better for him, awake and uninjured. His friend, on the other hand... But again, he wrenches his thoughts away from the dark reality and focuses on survival.

People are looking for them, he thinks to himself, as he clutches his best friend close, and prays that he keeps breathing. He just has to keep them alive until they're found. Easy. If only he wasn't so darned sleepy...

Benny snaps his eyes wide open, a rush of genuine terror running through him. He can't fall asleep. If he does, he may never wake up again, and someone has to save his boneheaded best mate from himself. And Benny isn't ready to die today. Not now. Not like this.

But he hopes the search party finds them soon. He's honestly not sure how much longer he can keep this up, and he can't tell if Tom is still breathing. _Please..._

Benny's eyes slip shut, and he is lost to the silence.


End file.
